


Prompts/Drabble

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Freebatch AUs [4]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, better post it than let it rot in my notes, drabble or prompt or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the ideas I had for the KhanArthur Residence (either in the original or AU) that may or may not be developed</p><p>Pairings from the characters of my KhanArthur Residence series, but mostly it's Khanthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Khanthur Residence CardcaptorSakura!AU

**KhanArthur CCS!au**

 

Arthur is a kind and powerful mage of white. People had often questioned his sanity because he loved and is married to the most powerful dark mage of whom everyone feared the most. They have 13 beautiful and flourishing magical children together and were proud no matter how other people would sneer at their heritage. The children some took after Khan in control of dark magic, and few took after Arthur. This was of no problem to their parents especially when their children can make something beautiful from the darkest of magic and protect their loved ones with their pure magic.

 

Joanne and Bilbo are the exceptions to those because the two of them inherited both dark and pure magic. People often mistook the two as children who inherited Arthur's white magic, but they are always proved wrong when Joanne would viciously force anyone back who dared to hurt her family with black magic and Bilbo could spun the sweetest yet deadliest magic with words only. Both Arthur and Khan couldn't even be more proud than they already are with their beautiful children.

 

But Arthur's magic had weakened with the strain of childbirth and he was placed under a blasted curse from a warlock who had wished to inflict harm on his beloved husband and children. It was a curse of slumber, like the one in the fairy tales Arthur loved to tell the children when they were young, but the cure is not as easy as it is in the story. Khan had foolishly hoped against all odds and he kissed his husband with all his love but Arthur has yet to open his eyes. Khan fell into despair, he sent his children away with task of finding the cure for their cursed-fallen mother and let his guilt consume him. This guilt drives him to curse the whole homely house until no one can enter them aside from their children, and even their children couldn't only enter it until they answer to the door that they really have found the cure and is sure that it would work, no hesitation.

 

Before he placed the curse, Khan couldn't let Bilbo out with his siblings afraid that he will lose the last gift Arthur had given him, but seeing Bilbo's determination and undoubtedly the fire shining in his son's eyes which was passed down from Arthur, he told Bilbo to stay with his sister, Joanne. It was only until Joanne had pulled Bilbo away from their mother's bed that the curse took place and their house was covered in darkness. Their siblings had scatter throughout realms and dimensions, promising each other that they could always call to one another in their hearts through their bond and vowed to find the cure that would release their beloved mother from this accursed fate.

 

Thus start Joanne and Bilbo's journey as novice-intermediate magic users to find the cure and hope fervently that the curse will not drain their mother of his energy and left them parentless, for their father would undoubtedly follow their mother would he is lost to the world.

 

So, what is the cure? The answer might be closer than they think, if only they could see it. Love, family, words. Togetherness.

 

 

Background story:

Arthur was nothing sort of a proficient magic user when he first met Khan. In fact, Arthur's was nothing compared to Khan's, yet he could still triumph over the dark mage in any given chance. Arthur's magic lies within his pure heart, and the stronger Arthur's heart is, the stronger his magic becomes. Practise will only help Arthur in control, but the strength of heart will make him triumph over enemies. Seeing this, Khan is nothing but enamored (bewitched he would say) by the love and life in Arthur's eyes and had wished to make them his to use.

 

Arthur was warned about the dark mage luring white mages to take over their power for his own use, but Arthur isn't about to let a silly dark mage toy around with his magic to hurt people, nope. What he didn't realise, is that certain attitude will only make the dark mage fall head over heels in love with him more than he already had. Only the Creator knows what kind of silly love tales have been spun for both Khan and Arthur, perhaps sillier on the dark mage than it is on the white mage. But in the end, despite the protests and sneers, both of them had fallen deep in each other and fathered 13 magically powerful children.

 

... To be 14, if the little orphan apprentice Khan would be taking in would be accounted for


	2. Khanthur Residence Highschool!AU

**KhanArthur HighSchool!au**

 

Khan is a feared respected principal of an all-boys school filled with 'delinquents'. These children are all actually good, one can be called 'great' or 'brilliant' even, but people are shallow-minded. This shallow-mindedness is the reason why these children are here, and Khan vowed to bring them up to stand over these shallow-minded people.

 

Unfortunately, his way of teaching is a bit spartan, but it motivates the children to work. Especially since Khan himself is one of these 'delinquents' in his early life. That is, until he met his spouse, which has become the most must-talked topic in school. Little did they know about the principal's spouse, all they gather is that the spouse must be a saint to be able to stand Khan's everyday tantrum.

 

And then there was this new person who looked more like a junior and a martyr rather than a teacher of a school full of impossible boys. Not to mention the looks the principal keep giving the new teacher, if the boys knew better they would think that the principal is having an affair with the new teacher, but the new teacher doesn't look like someone who would wholly agree to date a married man.

 

Little do they know that Arthur <i>is</i> Khan's spouse and he was one of the main reasons that the school is built and that these boys are here instead of other rubbish school.

 

P.S.: rumour says there are some of the principal's children in this school, and the students vow to unravel the mystery of the principal's family life.

 

AKA

 

In which Khan is a scary principal but has a very soft spot for his mysterious spouse and the students are determined to at least get his spouse's name but cannot since the principal is as thick as a thief. And then Arthur came posing as a new teacher and is very much under the radar but is suspected because of the way Khan would talk kindly to Arthur. But Arthur is a nice and actually smart teacher, and caring, so the students don't really want to drive the man out from the school.

 

And then come another puzzle, a rumour stating that few of the principal's children [Kevin, John-Hector, Stephen, Julian] are studying in the school. Arthur might have said in the end that the boys are pretty much clueless since figuring this one mystery out is easy considering the children are almost a splitting image of their parents.


	3. Khanthur Hobbit!AU

Arthur, an unfamiliar name to Hobbiton, but very dear to Rivendell. Bilbo Took, familiar to Rivendell, sneered in Hobbiton although family misses him so. 

What is his scandalous story? Why would a Hobbit up and left Hobbiton behind? Isn't Hobbiton supposed to be as peaceful as Bilbo Baggins tell?

Not always. Bilbo Baggins tell of the Hobbiton today, Bilbo Took is of the Hobbiton before. Let's regard him as Arthur from now on, just as he wishes on his last day in Rivendell.

-||- 

One Bilbo Took has had enough of Hobbitton and their sneers. He had not asked for a fair face, he had not asked for his achievement in being a healer, he had not asked for people to start courting him and he definitely did not ask for a life of taunting. One night Bilbo packed all his necessities in a bag, his books in a trunk he placed on a cart, upped and left Hobbitton with no regrets other than not having the chance to say goodbye to his family but with a letter. Bilbo Took went off in the middle of the night, and never came back. Bilbo Took was never heard from again, most people gave no qualms, some regrets their deeds, some felt shameful and a family mourned.


	4. Khanthur CEO!AU

**KhanArthur CEO!au**

 

Arthur is the CEO if a family-inherited company, he's a kind, caring and natural leader to his employees. He always refusing to be interviewed by the press and paparazzi can only have few rare glimpses of his face. He owns a coffee shop at the corner of the street of his company, run by troubled teenagers he helped from the streets and was more than content to always introduce himself as the head of the cafe, not as a CEO.

 

Khan is the CEO of a company he built from scratch. He is stern and scary to most, but he takes care of those under him and won't give any mercy to those who plays around. Khan has his face plastered in a lot of magazine as a hard-working cool guy, but his company always comes second to Arthur's. Khan frequents Arthur's company cafe a lot as it opens to public for coffee, he likes to scrutinise it, yet he enjoyes the coffee and a chance to relax.

 

The thing is: Khan had never seen Arthur's face and wondered how could an always absent CEO maintain such powerful company. But one day Khan meets Arthur, who had came a bit late and disoriented, telling his baristas to keep on working and he'll be at the back making himself presentable. Khan had caught Arthur for a bit of a chat, and Arthur introduced himself as the head of the cafe to him. Arthur had heard of Khan and seen his face, of course, and he opted not to tell the man of his standing as the CEO of the rivalling company in worry of Khan's reaction. The baristas had coughed when Arthur introduced himself and gave Khan knowing smiles as the taller man listened to Arthur chattering away about his cafe and such. Khan found himself enjoying the other man's company and looked forward to their next meeting. Khan left for his company with a wave and a smile from Arthur, and ignored how the baristas kept on staring at him in suspicion.

 

Khan left the cafe with a soaring and smitten heart. So to say he is charmed by Arthur and he came the next day and another to chat with the shorter man. They chatted almost about everything aside from company work, and that was enough for Khan. But fate seemed to be laughing at him, as he stood frozen staring at the space where he had last seen Arthur smiling at him before a car swiveled and crashed into him. Khan quickly shook himself out of his stupor and dashed towards Arthur in hopes that he would never experience a broken heart. Both of them will face trials and tribulation is the force of one man named Marcus, who works under Khan's company planning to overtake it by pushing Khan out of the way. And when Marcus founds out about Khan's meetings with Arthur, he can't help it and begun his plans. Khan was informed of Arthur's standing as the rival company CEO when he was waiting for him in the hospital. Arthur's right hand man, one James Tiberius Kirk of whom Khan had met numerous times, had to explain an angry Khan the reason for his presence. Khan was shocked and in denial over Arthur's identity, but Kirk explained that Arthur met Khan on his own choice because he loves him and wants to be his friend. Two supposedly rival CEOs can't be friends without garnering media's attention right? And Arthur hates media.

 

Then Khan was accused for murder attempt, he was accused for the car that had crashed itself to Arthur and he was detained. Blackmail, he realised, he is being blackmailed by someone who wanted him gone and Arthur has to pay for it. Khan was not there when Arthur woke up, and he was not there to see Arthur's pain-filled eye when Kirk had to break the news of the accusation. Arthur was inconsolable for days and would have continued if not for the visit from Khan's advisor, Spock. Spock had requested for a private audience with Arthur, but relented when Arthur was adamant that Kirk stayed with him. The three of them talked, discussing this false accusation and of possible way to get Khan out of it before everything went in shambles. Both Kirk and Spock had agreed on an idea, and Arthur reluctantly agreed to organise a press conference as soon as possible and leave Spock to tell Khan of the plan.

 

In that press conference, Arthur had to speak to the reporters that he had met Khan on his own choice because he wanted a friend. He told them he had never liked standing in front of people but he had to tell them the truth that is it was Khan indeed that had planned this as was told by his kindly advisor, Spock. Although this is a shockign revelation, Arthur agrees to forgive Khan as it is not that surprising for rival companies and he will take over Khan's company until the CEO himself is deemed suitable to take his place once more. In the midst of flashing camera, Marcus stood bellowing that this is absolute nonsense and that he will be taking over the company and if he can't, no one will. Marcus took out a gun and aimed it towards Arthur's head, he told everyone to freeze and barked towards Arthur to follow him if he wants everyone to spare his gruesome death. Marcus did not have time to say anything more, as sudden as he stood declaring he is the culprit, he fell face first to the ground from a blow on the head by Khan himself. The police force -all disguised as the press- took over and let Khan run towards Arthur and swept the other man into his arms. Both of them may have weeped in happiness, one of them may have apologized for his deception, but no one paid any mind to the two CEOs who deserved some time alone.

 

In the next few months, the world all held their breath when Arthur and Khan declared that they will get married and joint their companies together. It was a very big occassion that perhaps even rival the Royal Wedding, people would say. Gone were two lonely hard-working CEOs, and the world welcomes a pair of loving husbands. Their story might have been made into movies and into book and perhaps into fairy-tale stories; but for both of them having each other is satisfying enough and they welcomed their friends over to celebrate the birth of their first son. Both of them never did stayed the same afterwards, with the global media coverage they had and the news of a new baby! The media all had a roll when children after children were born in the family, but Khan and Arthur both love them as much as they love each other.


	5. Khanthur Residence Stalker Case

If Sherlock managed to get rid of Sebastian Moran before looking for John, he would not have met Arthur then. But when will he ever to meet his amazing flatmate-turned-lover's family?

Like any other occassion, through a case.

 

Sherlock was curious about John's reaction when they arrived in the crime scene. This crime is not part of a serial murder, but Lestrade called him in because of the belongings of the victim as well as the queer state of the victim's room, if it can even be called a bedroom. When Lestrade leads both him and John into the bedroom, John's sudden falter himself intrigued him more than the crime scene. John was in the state of complete shock before he quickly schooled himself and looked around the room with supressed fear, shock and disbelieve. Sherlock quickly deduced that this is a suitable reaction towards the room, but he knew better, John is trying to hide something from him. Filing that aside for later questioning, Sherlock swept his eyes over the crime scene and tried not to feel uncomfortable at what he sees and deduces.

 

Completely covering the walls of the bedroom, are photos of a brown-haired man in his everyday activities. The man is a doctor, he has a family and is quite popular with his patients. His popularity seemed to be his downfal in this case though, as this is a case of an obsessed man. Lestrade informed him that the man in these picture is a doctor named Arthur Dent who lives in a house with his husband and children in Richmond Upon Thames. He had been calling in for questioning and they had to wait because Arthur had to finish some of his more important appointments and he'd meet them in the Yard. Lestrade made a fleeting comment about how John's eyes and Arthur are the same and Sherlock noticed how John winced and answered with a sudden stammer. Interesting.

 

Sherlock may be cold hearted, but it doesn't mean he couldn't symphatize when Arthur was given pictures of the crime scene and looked like he was about to both puke and have a panic attack. John was quick to go and comfort the man and Sherlock catalogued every similarities that could misled people to thinking that the two of them are twins. After tea and few minutes of breathe exercise Arthur told Lestrade and Sherlock what he knows and what he was doing at the estimated time of death. At first glance even a simpleton would realize that Arthur is an innocent party, but this case intrigued him because even though the body was left behind carelessly the was no trace of the murderer left in the room. Not even a clue about the location of the murder weapon which is more of like John's browning but with a silencer.

 

What he didn't expect is a scuffle from the door and a tall women with dark hair and sharp eyes storming into the office and pull Arthur into her arms. The woman kept her eyes on all occupants in the room and her eyes softened when they landed on John whose eyes are everywhere but her. So they knew each other, previous girlfriend? Is this why John was so shocked because he knew Arthur is the husband of his old girlfriend? There's no evidence of this. Delete.

"Hello, John. I see you're still trying to hide us. I don't think your flatmate would mind finally meeting your family, do you?"

 

Well, this is definitely interesting.


	6. Guixon Pretend Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kak Zasha aka [bulecelup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/) who is having her birthday today!
> 
> And also thank you for Jen who provides this plot idea!

**Guixon pretend break-up**

 

This issue will come sooner or later, perhaps it's better now than later actually. It was what Peter thought when he was informed by his boss that he had to break things up with Hector unless he wants to lose his job because he can't focus. Peter was heartbroken by the news but he can't lose his job, but what can he do? He can't just tell Hector's goverment of a brother this and expect Hector to understand. He loves Hector, and he knew Hector loves him. He had plans for their future, maybe a wedding there, a thrilling mission for just the two of them... and now he has to give up everything. But maybe, maybe Hector will forgive him for this once, maybe Hector will hate him, but maybe... maybe he can get through with this.

 

Thus starts Peter's misery of trying his best to ignore his lover and try to school his emotion when he was faced with the disappointment on M's face. He can't just disobey his direct boss, but he can't tell M that. Peter didn't expect he would find Hector sitting on the sofa in his flat, Peter had stopped seeing Hector in the office after a few times he had ignored the assassin. Peter didn't think he'd feel so much emotions pent up inside of him, he didn't realize he's been missing Hector until he sees Hector sitting casually on the sofa sipping a cuppa from Peter's teacup.

"Hello, love." Perhaps was what broke him. He fell to his knees and cried, and he cried more when Hector moved and wrapped him in his arms.

 

Hector actually knew about the order his boss had given him and joked about having permission from M to kill him. After trying to swell down his shame from breaking down in front of Hector (Hector actually told him off for thinking that its shameful for breaking down in front of him, shame is only for when Peter lost to him in headcounts) both he and Peter talked about it. They talked about their time being away from one another, their worries about the other wanting to break things off and in the end decided that they'll do much better deceiving people that they've actually broken up and actually breaking it off with one another.

 

So to speak, it was Khan who yells from the top of his lungs at his son and Peter for deceiving the whole family since Arthur was too tired and almost had a heart attack after Hector broke the news.


	7. Johnlock + Khanthur Medieval!au

**Johnlock medieval!au**

 

Sherlock is a prince, the second born of King and Queen Holmes of the kingdom of England, younger to crown prince Mycroft. Sherlock is the black sheep people would say. He is strange in his nature to question everything and get his hands dirty to satisfy his curiosity. His interest with the death doesn't fix this view and Prince Sherlock could care less.

 

But then on his weekly secret outing to the market Sherlock met John. John is a commoner doctor who treats children and people in need for free. Sherlock sees John as bright and kind with his smiles and laughter and then he falls in love. But Sherlock is selfish, he knew it would only rile his parents by saying that he wants this commoner to be his betrothed so he choose to have john accompany him in the castle, be his sounding board, or perhaps even his friend if he's lucky. Sherlock sent specific instructions to the guards to bring the doctor to him and he revelled at the way his parents questioned his sanity and the way John's blue eyes widened when he was brought in.

 

His parents questioned him daily about his decisions, but Sherlock will have none of it. John is actually a knowledgeable person aside from his knowledge as a doctor. After giving Sherlock the stink-eye and having him promise that he can at least sent letters so he will know the condition of his family, his parents and his sibling and mostly his sickly younger brother John actually was not what the king and queen expected him to be. John answered Sherlock's ridiculous questions to the best he possibly can and he even banters with Sherlock about his questions and even though Sherlock often insults him, John stayed. John stayed despite everyone's expectation that he would be out by the end of the day, that is until the news of an attack on his family home reaches to him.

 

If Sherlock could return back to time and stop that look from John's face, he would. But what happened had happened and John almost ran out to see what is left from his family with his own two eyes before the guards Sherlock had secretly despatch (with hesitance from John to share the location) together with Mycroft's own people came back with the news that although almost none is salvageable, John's family is safe and John begged for Sherlock to let him go and see it on his own. In the end, both of them compromised with Mycroft and leave with only few guards towards John's family house, which is located behind the forest borders.

 

Sherlock didn't expect for John to come from a very big family with 14 children with him as one of the younger ones. When the guards said almost none is salvageable, what they meant is that although the wodden house is still standing, nothing could be saved inside. Broken table, broken chairs, destroyed kitchen and pieces of glass, it was as if a tornado had hot the house. Sherlock felt his heart squeeze when he heard John calling out for his family, wondering where they are. John might as well fall into a panic attack until a handsome black haired man stepped into the light, embracing a tearful John tightly before taking notice of Sherlock. So it was John's father that led them outside of the now depressing house towards the open and then the lake, where all of the children resides under the tree, gazing at the sparkling water. When everyone noticed John, they all engulved him in a big hug and stepped back for John to carry his weak youngest brother and the second youngest. Sherlock said nothing, but he continues to watch how John kissed the top of his younger brothers' heads telling them how he missed them and wishes he could prevent this from happening. 

 

John then introduced Sherlock to his suspicious brothers and sisters and turned towards a positively pale man resting by one of the trees, undisturbed even from the commotions John's brothers and sisters made. John had given Sherlock stories of his 'mother', but this man looks nothing like the radiant person John always talks about and deduces that it was shock and weariness affecting him and couldn't help but hold his breath. John laid a hand on his mother's shoulder and cried when the man's eyes fluttered open so slowly and regaled John with an endearment and question about his presence. John cried, he poured out his tears as well as his apologies. John's mother did not condemn him, and coaxed John to stop and give him a smile because it's not good seeing John with puffy eyes and cheeks. Sherlock introduced himself to John's mother in what he hoped a very polite manner and marveled at how calm the man looks despite his translucent complexion. John then fusses while his mother rejects his help in standing up but was helped nontheless to get on his shaky legs. Sherlock then blurted out that they can go back to the palace and treat John's mother with the best doctors available, or be treated by John himself. Arthur declined, saying he just needed a moment to himself and if attention is needed, it should be for the youngest child instead.

 

Nothing can keep Sherlock intrigued like the long braided hair of John's mother that should reach somewhere to his ankles. Arthur had indulged Sherlock in his stories growing out his hair as John fusses himself on his father as well as siblings. Sherlock felt something tingling in his head, something from his childhood about the stories his mother used to say before bed, a true fairy tale of what used to be the neighbouring kingdom until riot happened and the kingdom perished.

 

Sherlock cannot stayed long until the guards called him to go back, but John does not want to leave his family. Not when his mother is so ill after the attack. John's mother and father then told John to go, and that they are protected here with or without the guards. John held his mother's hand until Sherlock has to gently pried it away, pulling an unresponsive John's arm away towards the house and tried not to think about the sobs he heard from John. And if the guards noticed it as well, they said nothing.

 

When they got back to the palace, Sherlock regaled his mother about a story she used to tell him as a child. The story of miracles and love as well as fate about the neighbouring kingdom. The queen was curious as to why his no-nonsense son wanted to hear about this story again after years, despite it being his favourite of old. There was a story that the queen heard when she was young, about a haughty prince from the neighbouring kingdom of Singh. The prince is supposed to be her age, the queen said, if he is still alive today. The prince became haughty as he cannot find anyone who can match his mind, he might even be as brilliant as Sherlock is, if not more (Sherlock scoffed at that). But the prince is not to blame, he is a good scholar and eventually he becomes a good ruler to the kingdom he is left with, but he is still haughty, for he still cannot find anyone worthy of his time except his responsibilities and duties. When the time come for him to marry, he might as well kicked out his palace advisors who mentioned marriage. "If I am to marry, it should be to someone who is worth my time" he said.

 

Thus starts the chase for a suitable queen to stand by Prince Singh's side. They looked for clever women, beautiful women, women for aristocracy or even royalty. "I'm lucky I was already engaged to your father, I don't like him that much when I first met him" The Queen said, "but of course I listened to every story about the Prince Singh, as in the end his marriage changed the fundamental of every royal marriages". Sherlock asked his mother who is the woman the Prince agreed to marry, and the Queen just smiled this knowing smile as she told his son that it was not a woman but a man that captured Prince Singh's attention, a very beautiful man. Sherlock, of course, was intrigued. A king marrying a man, surely it was a huge scandal in his mother's time. The Queen realised the narrowing of her son's eyes and continued her story. The man is a commoner (another scandal), but he was very respected as he is a very kind man who helps people who don't have the money to find medication and food. The Queen don't quite remember the man's name, but she remembered how people talked about his fair skin and his beautiful long hair that he braids all the time. Sherlock can feel himself shiver, his mother might as well be describing John's mother than anything.

 

The Queen said the then King Singh met this man in the market as he goes for his weekly rounds in his kingdom. Despite his haughtiness, King Singh is fond of children and it was the children that let them meet. The children of poor regaled the King with stories about the beautiful man, saying how he is 'kind-of' a doctor, gives them warm food for free as well as telling them tales of old. The King was curious, and let the children herd him towards the house of the kind man, it was almost like how Sherlock met John. The Queen looks at Sherlock as she said so, and smiled at the shocked expression on her son's face. "Surely you know, my dear? But let me continue my story" "This is not how you used to tell me, mother" The Queen told Sherlock that he is old enough to know the truth, and this story is a truth that is kept beloved by many. The King fell in love as he met the man and listened to him tell a tale. The aristocrats was scandalized, but the King kept to his words and marry the one that is worth his time. The King changed, he was no longer haughty with the presence of his love by his side. Everyone was happy, even Sherlock's father and mother were happy when the news reached their ears, but the aristocrats didn't seem to agree with everyone.

 

So came the tragedy, the King Singh's reign ended as the Kingdom was almost slaughtered by the men the aristocrats pay. The King gladly step down if it means the idiocy will stop, but it seemed even the aristocrats was fooled. The bad men killed them all, and then let the kingdom fall into the ruin we know. There are people who still lives and trying to build the once flourishing kingdom once more, but without its rulers, the kingdom fell into stagnation. The fate of King Singh, his beloved and his children are never known. Some said they were killed, some said they disappeared, never wanting to be found. It was a pity, the queen said, the kingdom could once again be built if only there is someone to lead them once more. "Mother" Sherlock said "The ruins of the kingdom is nothing but ruins, the survivors have all moved here or to other kingdoms". The queen smiled and told Sherlock that there are people who loved their home, their kingdom, and tried to build it once more. That is why Mycroft has been busy, he thought perhaps the people of Singh would let us help and perhaps have him in charge before a suitable king can be chosen. The queen laughed as Sherlock made a face at that and ushered John in when his head appeared from the door looking for Sherlock.

 

"Tell me, John. How is your family? I am so sorry to hear what happened... if you don't mind, my husband and I certaintly don't, you can always bring them here..." John was taken aback (Sherlock thought bitterly that John really should think more of himself) at the queen's words but he thanked her nontheless before rejecting, saying that Sherlock had offered it himself but his father and mother had rejected, saying that any form of care should be given to the youngest child's care instead. When the queen asked if John wanted to bring his youngest brother here, John cannot reply. True, his youngest brother is the weakest, but he is not badly ill and he is very close to his mother and his mother would definitely be devastated if John were to take him away. The queen told John to think about her offer of bringing his family with him, surely people who educated John to be such a boy is someone whom their kingdom will definitely benefitted from. Sherlock puffed his chest, saying that John's sisters opened their own reputable and respectable bar in the village and no one seemed to make a connection. John's father is a skilled smith while his other siblings scatters to keep their family living.

 

Then Sherlock started to tell his mother of John's mother, a man, whose hair is long and beautiful and with texture much like John's but darker in colour. The queen was intrigued (and her eyes are calculating, Sherlock knew his intelligence is contributed more by his mother), and told Sherlock to continue. Sherlock told her the man was in shock of the events, and didn't even wake at the commotion John's sibling made when they arrived. The man's name is Arthur, and Sherlock knew his mother made the connection as if a door had been opened. Sherlock then told his mother of John's father, a man of few words but his eyes gives off intelligence and his piercing gaze that changes when he looks to his beloved and children. John was silent, he does not understand what Sherlock was implying but he did chip in one or two times when Sherlock told John to list off his siblings names. Imagine the glee Sherlock felt when his mother asked if she could perhaps (which mean definite) meet John's mother when he is better. John can ask his mother, but the queen insisted that she will asked Sherlock's father to spare her a day from duty and let her meet Arthur as a fellow mother of two rambuncious boys. John can't say anything of course, and Sherlock was a bit putt off when he was told not to butt in when the queen talks to Arthur.

 

It was interesting as John watches with his jaws slacked by his siblings side when Sherlock's mother, the Queen, jumped off of her horse and embraced John's mother in tears. Everything is not as it seemed, and perhaps Sherlock and John will have their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the top au! I want to write about from all the chapters


	8. Mycroft-Kevin Unrequited Heart

**Mycroft-Kevin Unrequited Heart**

 

It seemed quite a long time since that unfortunate event, but Sherlock just had to rub it in his face that he had fallen into sentimentality when he was younger. When Mycroft was younger and he had just become the 'British Goverment' for quite a few years he found that someone, who seemed to be his junior in position, that is quite proficient in his ways of manipulating the goverment itself. More to say, Mycroft is intrigued as well as cautious whether this person would be a friend or a foe. His first meeting with this person is purely coincidence and he certainly didn't think he expected himself to fall in love with the man. Or at least, have sentimental feelings about this younger man.

 

Kevin

 

He didn't expect him to be very proficient in his field, especially since this man in front of him is actually in charge of MI6, which means Mummy Holmes has to answer to him when anything happened. Kevin does not have a PA of his own but he has his older brother, Julian Assange, who is a very skilled hacker and always shadows him and watching everything at the same time. He seemed to have made a very unimpressing first impression, if Julian's cold stare means anything to him. He had agitated Kevin on their first meeting and despite that he's feeling sentimental and decided to send bouquets of flower to Kevin's office every other week or so. Anthea had told him of interfearance in their CCTV footage randomly and realized that it was a way for Julian to tell him to stay away from his younger brother. It's not like Mycroft wanted to, but whenever he saw Kevin he felt an overwhelming sense of wanting to impress him. But whatever Mycroft did, nothing seemed to caught Kevin's attention until one day Kevin had rejected him in the most polite way Mycroft thought possible yet it was excrusiatingly painful. Kevin had confronted him saying that although he appreciates the flowers Mycroft sent him and that they were beautiful, he would really like it if Mycroft stop. Julian is tearing his hair apart because of the flowers and Kevin can't just led Mycroft like that. They are the British Goverments and Kevin would appreciate it if Mycroft be professional at work, that they could be friends than nothing and help each other out.

 

Friends

 

Mycroft didn't expect to be let down so kindly it felt as if he had been slapped. Kevin had given him an apologetic smile before joining his glaring brother back to the office, talking away about 'Mummy' and 'Bilbo' that he can't seem to register anything in his brain until Anthea came and pulled him back into his office before he can embarrass himself. He had never seen Kevin ever since, perhaps it was a blessing, but Mycroft can't seem to forget the feeling Kevin brought him even after he had thrived on his relationship with Lestrade. But then there's Edmund Talbot, a man of blue blood whose position in the goverment was secured by his godfather, whom Mycroft had expected to fall before making a mark, trying to gain Kevin's attention and succeeded. Edmund Talbot, the man whom Mycroft would still expected to fall out of petty feelings of jealousy. Mycroft had actually surprised that Edmund grows as he settles into his position, and the older Holmes knew it has something to do with the way Edmund would spend more and more time with Kevin. Kevin smiled at Edmund the way Lestrade would to him, and Mycroft felt his heart plummet even though he felt rather grateful that someone as brilliant as Kevin finally found someone who makes him happy, who loves him in return. But Mycroft sometimes think why can't it be him? Kevin once locked eyes with Mycroft when he was with Edmund, and Kevin gave Mycroft a small smile before turning back to reply to whatever Edmund was talking about.

 

Then came the moment where Sherlock and his heart just had to fall into trouble, not with that MI6 agent Peter Guillam as well as the mercenary Hector Dixon, who surprisingly, is John's twin brother. He did not expect to find Kevin and Julian both there standing silently while their mother fussed and reprimanded the four for being utterly reckless and idiots. Kevin and Julian seemed to be content just to drill John and Hector with unimpressed stares before they noticed both Mycroft and Lestrade entering the room. Kevin had blinked, his eyes darting back and forth from Lestrade then to Mycroft before giving him an understanding and pleased smile that might have made Mycroft's heart skipped a beat, not matter how cliche it is. Mycroft seemed to be clueless as to why both Julian and Kevin are here before Arthur berated John and Hector about how lucky they are that Kevin and Julian were watching and were on time to sent cavalry. Mycroft put the pieces together and gaped at Kevin whose corner of the mouth twitched in amusement before nodding to Mycroft and cheekily introduced himself. He had never seen this side of Julian and Kevin before, the side of them who changed into cheeky men when in near proximity with their Mummy. Mycroft might have given too much away before he can steer himself back as Sherlock's expression changed from realization to glee before declaring to the world (or to the inhabitants of the room they're in) that Kevin was the one that Mycroft had a helpless 'crush' on before he met Lestrade. Kevin shrugged it away and said Mycroft has Lestrade now and he has Edmund, all is well there is no need to be so shocked. If only Mycroft can be that nonchalant about his private life.


	9. KhanArthur Vampire!au

 

**KhanArthur Vampire!au**

 

The Count and Count(ess) of Singh. The only vampires whose eyes are not blood red nor golden, but crystal green-blueish eyes for the Count while the Countess himself retained the beautiful light crystal blue colour from before he was turned by the Count. There were rumours of the Count watching over the Count(ess) long before they meet, staking his claim to other vampires over the beautiful human. The Count and Countess of Singh were not bonded vampires to be underestimated with despite not joining a coven and opted to live on their own. The news of vampire-born children had taken others by surprise, especially when they kept getting news after news until finally they have a complete set of 13 children. Their numbers are more than enough to make a coven of their own, thus the Singh Coven was made. When others think the coven will grow no more, the Count brought a stray one home into their coven, the family. Rumours flew that the stray is actually related somehow to the Count, and that the Count had burned another coven to ashes to bring the stray in. But there were no confirmation aside from how similar the stray is to the Count and how the Count(ess) loves him like their own. The family aside, the story of how the Count first stake his claim over the Count(ess) is one of great interest still to many young learning vampires.

 

The story of a previously human Count(ess) whose beauty and intelligence exceeded even those of vampires that make other species lusted after him. Well, lusted after him if not for the claim the Count has on the human. The Count had actually been introduced to the Count(ess)'s mother, of whom he was closely acquaintanced with. The woman had been one of his first friend, that is until she got married, her husband telling her not to talk to the Count anymore in fear of an adultery. The Count had scoffed in disgust, but he sufficed with letters as time passed by. The woman had filled the space he had thought he never needed, but when she got married and aged, he started to become lonelier. When the woman became pregnant, the Count had gifted her with medicine from various countries that could perhaps help with the pain and he can feel her gratefullness as well as her exasperation and laughter from the letters she sent. The woman had written about her wish that the Count would accept the position of a godfather for her son, but tragedy happened before he can even reply back to her.

 

The woman died after giving birth to a son, leaving the husband resentful and mad. When the Count heard of the tragedy, he grieved for his only friend, but he stood up and went when he heard further news of a possible abandonment of the son by his resentful father. The Count was angry, angry at the husband who would dare just abandon a defenseless baby, a baby whose mother fought with her life to give birth to. The Count's rage then descended in the form of an 'accident' to the husband, killing the man, leaving all the money and riches to the infant. The Count had first opted about bringing the son under his care, but when he first lay eye on the baby, his non-existent heart skipped a beat. The baby is blissfully asleep, oblivious of the accident his father had just fallen and Count Singh thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Count Singh's insides were screaming at him to take the baby and let him grow as a mate, but Count Singh's concience were screaming at him to let the innocent boy live the life his mother wanted him to have. In the end, the Count backed away after giving his claim on the boy, a mark of protection from other creatures. But he can't never forget the beauty that was the future Count(ess), Arthur Dent.

 

The Count then took over (the Count has never really mourned for his friend until there was a letter stating him that whatever happens to the woman the Count was written as her next of kin), hiring trusted people, sending his own people to teach the boy of other creatures and how to defend himself. He will send people to guide Arthur's growth, let the boy live the life his mother wanted for him and let him grow as a man with a golden heart. The Count felt his heart clench whenever he watches Arthur from afar, watching the small baby grow into a wonderful and beautiful young man. Although Arthur is shy, his mind is brilliant and if only he can turn Arthur and let him grow to his potential by being his mate, the Count will be happy. However, it is not the time just yet, he will not impose himself on the son of his only friend, even if said son is to be his future mate.

 

It was the damn fate that pushed them, the Count will say while the Count(ess) will onyl laugh and shook his head fondly at his mate before going wherever their children called him to. There was an attempt on claiming, but the Count was there watching and incapacitated and killed with no mercy. The Count was set on leaving immediately, but a voice stopped him.

"Thank you... for saving me. You are...?" Count Khan Noonien Singh, a vampire of high rank, felt himself froze as if he was under a spell from the voice that came out from Arthur's beautiful red lips. The Count turned around and heard Arthur's breath hitch when he came face to face with the beautiful blue orbs of the young adult. Khan could feel his control breaking when he sees the redness that swept through the snow-white skin of Arthur's face and reeled himself in before he did something he regrets.

 

"... No one of importance." he replied before he made himself disappear, back to watching Arthur being picked up by a guard who brought him safely back into the manor. Khan had watched Arthur looking around whenever he was walking, as if trying to look for someone (he quenched his thirst when he realised that it was he who Arthur was looking for), and asked around about 'a vampire with black hair and piercing blue eyes'. Their constant meeting starts when Arthur had somehow managed to trick him into making his presence known, Khan was impressed, but he still kept to himself. About the claim, about his mother, about everything.

 

"I... I found a diary, hidden behind one of the secret places behind the wall. It was my mother's." Was the conversation that intrigued Khan, pulling his attention to the reminiscing man next to him.

"She wrote that she has a friend, a strange vampire friend who is interesting. It is you, isn't it?" Khan gave Arthur a small nod, unsure of the reaction but cannot keep himself lying if the younger man wanted to know the truth.

 

"Mother speaks of you very fondly, she secretly made you her next of kin. I can feel her satisfaction emitting from the paper, she was so happy." A wave of sadness came from Arthur, and Khan had a feeling that this beautiful and brilliant young man next to him is at the time where he would start questioning his existance, especially when he is an orphan since birth.

"Your mother was and will always be a mad but brilliant woman of her peers. She awaits for your birth eagerly, and would write to me how you kept her awake at ungodly hours."

"Will you tell me then, Sir? About the mother I've never known?"

 

Friendship was planted, and Khan never felt more regret in his life.

It was this friendship that led to the subsequent ambush that left Arthur lay motionless and almost soiled inside the manor grounds. Worse can happen if not for Khan's rage that he ripped every creature that dared to lay a single finger on Arthur. This was a planned ambush, all the staff was either paralysed or dead, leaving Arthur defenseless despite how knowledgeable he is about the weakness of every single creature that exists.

 

"... Hello." Arthur weakly greeted him when Khan gathered him in his arms, dread pooling inside of him. Khan had never felt helpless, and Arthur had dared to greet him casually as if he is not hanging unto a thin thread of life.

"You will live. Stay." Arthur didn't say anything to Khan aside from giving him a small smile and the shake of the head.

"I am a human, this is enough to kill me. I am lucky I can still see you before I die." Khan bared his teeth when Arthur deliriously giggled. Khan then felt his calling, the calling that he kept pushing back when he first saw the helpless baby sleeping in the crib. The calling to mate, to turn his future mate into what he is.

 

"Will you hate me, if I turn you into what I am?"

"... Will you hate me, if I told you now that I... love... you...?" Arthur coughed out blood, feeling himself started to choke if not for Khan who gently turn him so the blood can dribble out from the corner of his mouth. Khan's heart dropped when he can practically feel Arthur's pulse weakening with the confession and he quickly bit his wrist, letting the blood trail down to Arthur's mouth.

"Please, you can be angry with me forever if you wanted to. Just live. Let me live in a world where I can see you." Khan fervently chanted. Khan felt his heart, the one heart Arthur's mother told him he has, break as Arthur's breath ceased and his body went limp in his arms. Khan kept his wrist pressed unto Arthur's lips and cradled the unmoving body close, angry tears threatening to fall from his eyes. And lo behold, how Khan's heart soar to the sky, as Arthur let out a gasp and experienced seizure. The vampire held Arthur close, whispering soothing and loving words to his ears until the seizure stops and Arthur's heartbeat slowed down to almost non-existent to humans but normal for vampires. Khan let his lips brush Arthur's forehead as the young man fell into a deep trance-like sleep and carried him to the manor of the Count.

 

Arthur was confused as well as scared of himself when he realise that he is alive. Everything was either too strange, too bright or too loud for him and he almost went crazy if not for the soothing presence of the Count. Arthur has never been so confused in his life when he felt a tug at his heart, like a string connecting him to the Count. The Count had explained to him what had transpired and offered Arthur's freedom from the bond, as an apology for turning Arthur into a vampire without his conscent. Arthur's answer was summarised as a gesture of love, Khan remembered the tinkling laughter of happiness from Arthur before he was tackled in an embrace.

"I told you I love you, that will always be true. My heart has always belong to you since the day you saved my life." Arthur said, brushing his thumb on Khan's cheek as the Count cradled Arthur's smaller form in his arms.

"... Then marry me. Marry me and I will devote not only my heart, but my whole self to you. " Khan whispered, his lips touching Arthur's.

"You already have my answer. I will." Arthur whispered back before closing his eyes when Khan deepened the kiss, letting his tongue bleed with his teeth and sharing his blood with his mate, completing their bond. Arthur gasped when he felt a hard tug inside of him and Khan soothed his mate, kissing his hair before pushing Arthur down on the bed. Khan then nosed Arthur's neck and let his fang show as the body beneath him shivered.

 

"My beautiful mate, mine. Forever."


End file.
